Aileen Duane-Hayes
Aileen Alastrine Duane-Hayes, born to the name Yngvild Alastrine Rodrekrdottir, was the personal trainer for Grace Cadmus upon her arrival on Coronig (August, 1778), Warmaster of the First Siege Brigade (October, 1780) and the 41st Chief Rider of the United Celtic Clan of Coronig (June 5th, 1791) till her death in September of 1796. She was bonded to Jorj Hruttsson (January, 1762) at the age of 12 and served as an Officer of the Council for 32 years after graduation. Biography Aileen was born on October 14th, 1750 to the name Yngvild Rodrekrdottir in the town of Tuath in County Gareth of Coronig to Rodrekr Duane-MacGill, a Ramhead shifter and his wife/rider, Wynne Haye. She was the couple's second child, born 10 years after their eldest son, Aodh, and 10 years before their youngest daughter, Finella. Yngvild's childhood was far from ideal: Rodrekr was a drunk and would regularly abuse his wife, who took the brunt of the violence to protect her children. She did not begin to learn English until the age of 12, Rodrekr insisting that she only speak Gaelige at home. Death of Rodrekr On October 20th 1759, six days after Yngvild's ninth birthday, Wynne Haye discovered that her husband had been having an affair with a Standing barmaid in Athair Mor, and decided that enough was enough. She confronted her husband with the help of her son Aodh, who was at the time 19. She made the choice to not only leave Rodrekr, but to refuse to fly with him as a Rider. This sent Rodrekr into a fit of drunken rage, causing him to shift out of anger and set the MacGill Estate on fire. Wynne managed to barely escape with her children, trapping Rodrekr inside the house and calling for reinforcements. The Lyrical Company of the First Siege Brigade were the first responders, and killed Rodrekr in a fight that burned down half of the Tuath Highlands. Yngvild, relieved that he was dead, made it her life goal to become part of the Lyrical Company who saved her family's life. After the battle was over, a former friend of Rodrekr, Hrutt Akeesson, offered the family a home to recover and heal. Wynne was terribly deformed from the battle and became a recluse 6 months after the battle. Yngvild and Finella continued to lived with Hrutt, his wife/rider Yorna and their youngest daughter Susan Haddigan until the age of 12 when their son, Jorj Hruttsson, who had been in the SRP for the past 6 years, visited home. The two had not met, but they instantly formed a Bond, releasing Jorj from the SRP and making Yngvild eligible for training. A scandal erupted due to their 13 year age gap, and many people assumed Jorj to be a pedophile. Wynne tried to have a protection order put on her daughter to keep her from Jorj until she reached the age of 16, however both Yngvild and Jorj fought back, insisting that their relationship was completely platonic. Jorj began to grow into an older brother figure for her, teaching her English and preparing her for the next training cycle. The outcry began to die down, however Wynne still insisted that Yngvild be protected from him and went straight to the Council of Coronig, even taking it up with the Chief Rider and Dragon-Knight, Ellinor MacCallistar and Fritjof Daamgard. While they believed that the two were in a platonic relationship, they granted Wynne Eyes of the Council to watch over the two during training to make sure that there was nothing going on. On April 5th, 1763, Yngvild and Jorj were accompanied to the Isle Spainnh by Blitzsterben sibling pair Styrkarr and Matilda Frank. Jorj and Yngvild proved to be an effective pair, blowing through training fairly easily, despite the strict rule of head trainer Hjorta Haddigdottir. During training, while sparring with fellow rider Category:Characters